


Blocked Calls

by Cssty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cssty/pseuds/Cssty
Summary: Sam and Dean have been praying to Cas for so long without answers. Why? They're not quite sure. After weeks without answers, they finally get him to question what's going on.





	Blocked Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably supposed to be a really cute Destiel fic???? It's not my proudest of works. It's ok I guess.  
> From 2014 (Apparently?? I thought it was newer??)

Dean and Sam were stuck, really stuck. This case they were on wasn't getting them anywhere. Tired from countless nights reading and searching the web, Sam sat there, head in his hands, and Dean, with about his twelfth beer.

"I don't know man," Sam said, bringing his hands down in frustration. "I got nothing. What the hell are we dealing with..."

"Sammy, I don't know..." Dean responded, shaking his head. "And it's not like we have anyone to help..."

Sam jolted upright. "Cas. Dean, we can call Cas." He informed the older brother. "Dean, try praying for Castiel."

"Sammy, he hasn't been here in weeks-"

"-Dean."

"Sam, he may not even want to see me. I'm a demon, he's an angel, they don't exactly mix-"

"-and we need desperate help or this thing could kill more." Sam finished.

"Fine..." The older brother huffed, shifting in his seat a bit and folding his hands. "Castiel, if you can, we need your help. Something is killing and we don't know what it is. So I know you may be dealing with heaven right now, but please, we need you." He looked up.

Nothing happened. No one came. There was no sign of the trench coated angel anywhere. Dean shook his head. "Sammy, it just won't work. Cas isn't coming. Lets get back to research. We'll get this thing soon."

Sam shook his head. "If you say so Dean..."

It took the brothers more days of frustration to find out what it was, but once they figured it out, it only took them a few hours to hunt it down and kill it.

After that, there were many more cases of times where Dean called out to Cas, without any answer from their friend. The Winchesters had no clue where he was, or why nothing was happening when Dean prayed.

"Dean.." Sighed Sam.

"What?! I'm trying Sam, he's just not answering! Ever! I'm trying every god damn prayer to him and his ass has never come down here." Dean sneered. "Never."

"Well, what if I tried?"

"... What?"

"What if I tried to call him. I can, can't I?" Sam asked.

Dean just shrugged. "Worth a shot. He's not coming for me."

Sam took a shot at praying than waited a few seconds, glancing around. "I still don't see him."

"See who?" asked a voice, from behind Sam.

Sam turned around and gasped. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Cas?"

"Who else would it be?" The trench coated angel asked, tilting his head to the side.

There was a silence in the motel with Cas and Dean staring at each other, Sam clearing his throat. "I-I guess I'll just... Go out and get something then? You two seem like you need some sorting out to do..." Leaving quite fast.

One Sam was gone, Dean shook his head. "Cas, what the hell. Why haven't you been answering."

"Dean." Cas snapped back. "The question is why haven't you called me. I have been waiting. Days, weeks. With nothing. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Castiel, I have legit prayed for you every freaking night!" Argued back Dean. "Every freaking time I called you, I got no response ever. I don't believe you didn't hear me, Castiel."

"Dean if you would've called me I would've listened! I swear I didn't hear you, and if I did hear you I would've come. Now say again I didn't listen and I'll-"

"You'll what." In his rage, Dean's eyes turned black. He was enraged with Castiel. Like hell his prayers weren't going through. He didn't realize his demon was coming through, until he saw Cas look away. "Cas?"

Castiel flinched at the sound of his name coming from Dean's lips. "Dean, you're... A demon..."

"You didn't know?" Dean scoffed, looking back into Castiel's eyes, causing him to look away again, feeling a bit guilty of not letting Castiel know.

The angel flinched with the eye contact and looked away. "No. I think it all makes sense now, Dean..."

Dean sat there, looking over at Cas and knowing he wouldn't look back. He noticed how sad Castiel's eyes were, and he felt like he let his best friend down big time. Then he realized what Cas meant. "You mean because I'm a demon none of my prayers-"

"Yes Dean... Because you're a demon... None of your prayers were going through..." Castiel said softly.

Dean calmed himself down enough, that his emerald green eyes came back instead of the black ones, and he reached over and apologetically grabbed Cas' coat. "I'm sorry, Cas... I had no clue..."

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?" responded Castiel, voice breaking. "I'm a being from heaven. And you're a being from hell... We are naturally... Enemies after all..."

Dean got up and took Cas' hand, leading him over to the couch, making Cas face him and looked over into Castiel's eyes. "Hey, just know whatever happens, I will never abandon you. I will never not pray for you. Sure I can't reach you, but Sam certainly can. Whenever I need you, I'll work it out with him to pray. Cas, we really need you." Dean shrugged. "Which will bee a pain in the ass if its private but oh well."

Cas sighed. "Will it work though?" He asked, not seeing the demon in Dean and looking into his familiar green eyes again.

Dean nodded. "It should... I mean... Sam calling worked today..." The silence started up again. "Awe hell Cas, I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry too Dean." Castiel shook his head. "I should have come to you guys sooner I just-"

"-Just what." Dean interrupted, closing his eyes. "Castiel you don't have to apologize-"

"Yes I do Dean." Castiel firmly responded. "I went weeks without contacting you. All because I didn't hear from you. Because I kept believing you would contact me. But I got thinking when it became weeks, and weeks later I checked on you. Just because I hadn't heard from you. I just thought-" he hesitated. "I just thought you didn't need me anymore... So I convinced myself of that... And that's why I haven't checked until now..." He responded, a little lighter.

"Cas. It's okay, Cas." Dean said back, lightly.

"No, it's not.."

"Yes it is. I promise it is. Hell, we will never not need you. And if you ever think that again, I will convince you otherwise." Dean nodded. "Sammy and I will never let you go Cas." He said, lightly grabbing Cas' hand under the table.

They just sat there, and stared at each other, neither one talking. It was okay now, they had it figured out. With their fingers wrapped around the others, it was a silent understanding that no one else could understand.

Until the door creaked open that is. Dean sprung back and sat straight up, letting go of Cas' hand, almost knocking over his chair. The angel sat there, confused on what to do and just sat still, as Sam walked through the door.

"What, did I interrupt something...?" Sam asked, looking at the two other's faces. "Did something happen?"

"No, no!" Dean shouted, the words coming out almost way too quickly.

"O...Kay." Sam said, raising his eyebrows. "I got something to eat," he said, shoving food to Dean, Castiel just watching Dean grab the food. "Eat away."


End file.
